


Anew

by Midnight_Dusk



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, SI-OC, Slow Build, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Dusk/pseuds/Midnight_Dusk
Summary: The past is changing. What future will arise?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927861
Kudos: 12





	Anew

As cheers rippled across the area where the heroes stood and won against Kaguya, Hagoromo watched it all from within his realm.

He supposes he too should be joyous of the outcome but could only ruminate on his regrets. The Uchiha and Senju clan are no more with only one survivor from each carrying the name. As decedent clans of his son's lineage, he mourned for them as they will never be as they once were. 

He knows he should be grateful that Sasuke and Naruto managed to overcome the tangled weave of fate between them that started with his sons and come together to defeat his mother.

But _what if_ things were done differently?

Would Shimura Danzo's machinations be stopped before it even began? 

Would some of the extinct clans of Konoha flourish once again? 

Would his son's descendants live a different life and be happy?

And _that_ is what he can't get past. Because deep down inside he wants better for them. Oh, he knows that the Uzumaki boy will find love in the Hyuuga heiress and that the Uchiha boy will fall in love with the Haruno girl and create their own family. 

But he wants _more_ for them.

More than just a shadow of a clan as their present lives. More than just a memory of their parents. More than just being survivors.

Hagoromo wants to change the world for them. But he knows that nothing will transpire here even if he accomplishes it for it will branch into its own timeline. As well as knowing that he himself cannot do anything to change history for he can not leave this place. Someone else must travel on his behalf.

But nonetheless, even if he has a small likelihood of changing things for the better he will take it. For he will do it for those two young men that he couldn't for his sons.

Standing up from his sitting position Hagoromo starts to produce his chakra, and activating his dojutsu he commences his search.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Within a family compound, a woman sits up on her bedroll humming as she looks down at her newly born daughter she's holding while her husband holds their son as he talks to her father-in-law.

"Seeing your son reminds me of the time when you were born and now here you are a father yourself." Her father-in-law says, his eyes a bit misty as he looks on at his first grandchildren. "And twins at that."

His son smiles at his words, his wife and he glancing at each other with such a besotted look on their faces.

"It was certainly a surprise." He told his father proud to have received a son but also pleased to have been given the gift of a daughter. No doubt when she grows older she'll become a beautiful woman just like her mother. Just gazing at his baby girl and he's already lost in her radiance.

"Have you decided on names yet?" His father asked.

His wife was the one to reply. "We thought about it and we've chosen these two, Hoshiko for our son and Himeko for our daughter."

"Oh? Hoshiko and Himeko huh," Her father-in-law said with a smile on his face as he held his chin. "They sound like fine names."

With an expression of contentment on her face, she looked down at her children once more.

"I just know from the bottom of my heart that they'll achieve greatness for the Uchiha clan."


End file.
